The present disclosure relates generally to corn heads for use with combines and more specifically to an accessory for corn heads.
Corn heads are commonly attached to combines in order to harvest corn. The corn head removes ears of corn from the stalks and conveys them to a collection container within the combine. Gathering points, which are located on the front of the corn head, guide each row of corn into a row unit of the corn head. Once within the row unit, snapping chains break off the stalks. The ears, as well as debris, move rearward in the corn head to a cross auger, which conveys the ears and debris to a collection chamber in the combine.
Combine operators routinely encounter difficulties when harvesting corn. One such difficulty is a build up of debris in front of a feeder house opening to the combine. This debris is made up of corn stalks, leaves, and “fluff” (fine particles of ground up stalks and leaves). Advances in plant science caused an increase in the amount of debris experienced by the combine operator. For example, today's corn varieties retain their leaves longer, and are planted more densely. Corn yields have also been increased, at least in part, by genetic improvements to the corn plant. A yield increase has brought with it larger, healthier corn plants that produce larger amounts of debris that may potentially break off the stalk. Severe debris buildup occurs in dry harvest conditions.